


Locked in a Crate

by mrs_meloncholy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of claustrophobia, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_meloncholy/pseuds/mrs_meloncholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric spends a night locked in a box with Roy Mustang.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in a Crate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86591) by BeautifulFiction. 



> This story was heavily, heavily, heavily inspired by a fic I read on fanfiction.net, it was amazing so I decided to make my own spin! Total rip-off, I know, I'm sorry, but it was fun writing and I hope you like it! ~(UwU)~

~~~

Edward clapped, transmuting his automail back to it’s normal state as he peered around the corner, practically growling in frustration when he heard Mustang stop beside him.

Ed glanced back as Mustang loudly crunched the gravel beneath his feet, tugging on his gloves with an obnoxiously arrogant air to him, “Why do you have to be here again?” Ed asked, turning to look into the warehouse before sneaking inside, and hiding in the shadows between tall crates as Mustang whispered his smug reply.

“Because without Al, you have no one to tell you not to rush into danger recklessly.” He said with a smirk, and looked around the seemingly empty warehouse, “I don’t think anyone’s here.”

“Shut the hell up! If someone is here, they know exactly where we are now because of you!” Ed whispered harshly, and Mustang walked out into the open rolling his eyes with a sigh.

“No ones-”

“Look out!” Ed shouted before a man came out behind him and shoved a sickeningly sweet cloth over his mouth and nose. Ed should’ve known they’d be hiding in the crates, but the men who were holding Mustang while another was tearing Mustang’s gloves weren’t hiding at all, and had pretty much just walked up to him.

As Ed struggled, and tried not to breath in, he felt the world slowly turn around itself as his legs gave up beneath him. His last thought before he fell to the ground and his eyes shut was, _Who’s rushing into danger now, bastard_!

After that… Ed wasn’t sure what happened. It was a blank empty memory space, that he was pretty sure meant he had been knocked out. But he did remember waking up feeling rather comfortable, his limbs warm, wiggly and numb. He didn’t open his eyes at first, feeling so comfortable, and nice, and warm… but then he heard something strange. Felt something strange. He heard a heart pounding against his ear, and felt someone breathing beneath him, their chest rising and falling slowly. Opening his eyes and jumping Ed looked around and gasped.

He was chained to a crate, inside of a crate, his legs were unable to move at all, though there was about a foot and a half of room above his head. His arms had about six inches of chain to moved around, making it impossible to clap, though the restraints weren’t his problem. The problem; Mustang knocked out, and laying beneath him. Literally. Ed was positioned in a way that had him straddling the sleeping man’s lap, his legs chained to the wooden slatted crate on either side of Mustang, his wrists held down by chains above Mustang’s shoulders.

As far as Ed could see, Mustang was tied down too, his arms with much more slack than Ed’s, as they were chained with at least two feet of extra chain. Ed sat up more, trying to distance himself from Mustang beneath him, but his ankles were chained so tightly to the floor of the crate, he could barely move them an inch. _Whoever did this has a sick sense of humour_ … Ed thought grimly and as he propped himself up on his hands and knees, he looked down at Mustangs surprisingly peaceful face. _He looks nice_...

“HEY MUSTANG WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Ed screamed and Mustang flinched, his eyes blinking open and looking around confusedly.

His eyes widened at the position he was in, and, of course, a smirk landed on his lips, “No date first, Fullmetal?”

Ed glared, “Shut the hell up, asshole! I don’t really have much of a choice in this. My feet can’t move a centimeter.”

“Well then, how long was I out?” He asked, testing the chains on his arms, his hands moving awkwardly around Ed.

Ed blushed as his arms seemed to find every excuse to feel all over him as Mustang tested the walls of the crate around them, “I don’t know, I just woke up. How’re you getting us out of here?”

Mustang raised an eyebrow, “Me? I’m hardly in a position to be trying anything.” He said, and Ed glared.

“Well neither am I, dipshit! What the hell are we supposed to do?!” He asked, and sat up as much as he could, using his knees to support him, he struggled not to hit his head on the top, trying to reach his hand up but the chains cut him off before he even made it halfway, he couldn’t even reach his other hand to clap, “Goddamnit, Mustang, this is all your fault!”

Mustang laughed, “ _My_ fault? I don’t remember making the statement that we had to come in this warehouse to search for them.”

Ed scoffed, “Oh yeah? Well I specifically remember you saying there was no one in this damn warehouse, and walking out into the open.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that the guy who got you was already behind the crates, it’s your fault we had to come into this warehouse where they were waiting.” Mustang reubuttled.

“I was just following _your_ orders! You were the one stomping around all arrogantly-”

“So now I’m arrogant?”

“Of course you are!” Ed said as if that was a fact Mustang should’ve already known, and he groaned in frustration, “Goddamnit! Let me out of here!” He shouted, using the little leverage he had on his hands to bang on the end of the crate, just above Mustang’s head and making him wince.

After banging a sufficient number of times Ed gave up and hit the side of the crate, ignoring the subtle instances he came even closer than he already was to Mustang, and the leap his heart made each time.

“Fullmetal,”

Edward ignored Mustang, continuing to hit the side panels of the crate, but they didn’t budge.

“Edward,”

Again, it was as though Ed just didn’t hear him, his whole concentration on breaking just one of the slates.

“Ed!” Mustang sighed when Ed looked down at him, stopping his incessant banging that wasn’t doing anything anyway, “Please, stop squirming around.” When Ed shot him a look, he said, “What are you going to do if it breaks anyway? You’re still chained up.”

Ed glowered down at him, “Well at least it’s doing something! What’s your plan? Just lay there and wait for rescue?”

“Yes.” Mustang stated, matter of factly.

Ed rolled his eyes, “How pathetic! I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you, so at least do something. Do you have any spare gloves?”

Mustang furrowed his brows frowning, “No, I don’t think I do. I didn’t expect to need them.”

Ed rolled his eyes again and sighed, “God, you’re so stupid!” Ed said, struggling against the chains as much as he could, hoping they would just break, though all they did was rattled loudly, “Fucking goddamnit, I can’t stand to be in here another second!” Ed gritted out and thrashed a bit getting angry that he couldn’t move, “Fucking hell!”

“Fullmetal.”

“Let me out of here!” Ed said, before accidentally hitting his head on the top, wincing and sinking on top of Mustang for a brief second.

“Edward, are you claustrophobic?”

Ed ignored the question, looking around the dimly lit crate for some small hole he could look through. The thin spaces between the slates were less than an inch thick, and the pencil thin lines of light that came through them lit up the oddly shaped crate strangely evenly. Ed tried to move his feet and felt his skin crawl. He needed to move. He needed to get out of here, he couldn’t breathe-

“Damnit! Fuck, just open!” Ed yelled, slamming his automail hand onto the side paneling, but whatever was pressed tightly on the other side showed no signs of letting the wood splinter even a bit.

“Fullmetal, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down?! I’m stuck in a tiny box, chained down in the most ridiculous position, and I can’t-even-fucking-move!” He shouted, punctuating the last words with a bang of his fist on the wood, “Fucking hell!” Ed said, his breaths thick pants as he struggled not to scream and thrash about.

“Ed! You’re gonna start freaking out if you don’t calm down. I think you are claustrophobic, so just take deep breaths and-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Mustang! You aren’t even doing anything! H-How the hell are we gonna get out of here?! We’re going to be in here for hours-” Ed was silenced with a hand over his mouth. _Curse Mustang and his long restraints_!

“Ed,” Mustang spoke softly, pulling his hand off of Ed’s mouth slowly, “Please, calm down. Everything’s going to be fine, okay? We’ll get out of here eventually, I spoke to Hughes before we left, he knows where we are, when we don’t come back in a couple hours-”

“Couple hours! Fuck that! I-I need out, now!” Ed said, his hands curling into fists when suddenly Mustang sighed and put his hands on his shoulders, gripping lightly.

“Ed, we could be in here for longer than that, and I’m not going to have you screaming and freaking out the entire time, okay? Just try to calm down.” Mustang said, and then made a strange face, “And stop squirming around.”

Ed swallowed heavily as Mustang let go of his shoulders, before looking at his elbows, which were shaking. “Hours? I’m going to have to be in this position for hours? It’s been five minutes and I feel like I’m going to collapse!” Ed argued, and Mustang rolled his eyes.

“That’s just because you were banging on all the walls.” Mustang said, and Ed scoffed.

“Well I’m not now! What am I supposed to do?! This is bullshit! Why did they do this to me?! I need to get out of here! I can’t move! I-I-I-! Fuck!” Ed struggled against his ankle restraints. which pinned him with his foot top down, which is ideal for the position he was in, but not the most comfortable when you had a metal cuff wrapped around them.

Ed eventually gave up, and sat back on Mustangs lap just to put the weight off his arms. Luckily, he was about two inches below his crotch, but still, the proximity made Ed’s heart jump and sent blood rushing downwards.

“I didn’t know you were claustrophobic.” Mustang said, trying to make light conversation while Ed straddled his lap, having to hunch over awkwardly as his head pressed the top of the crate.

Ed glared, “I am _not_ claustrophobic. I’m not scared right now, I’m fucking pissed off! I don’t know how you’re not. Can you even move?” He asked, and Mustang shook his head.

“My feet are bound tightly. Otherwise I would’ve at least tried to kick the top or something, but with how little light is coming from up there, I think they put a crate on top of this one.”

Ed sighed and felt like he had restless leg syndrome. He tested the chains on his ankles, but the movement made him rub against Mustang in an awkwardly sexual way, though Ed seemed oblivious before a rush of feeling shot to his crotch as he pressed just a little too close, a little too hard, “Ed, stop doing that.” The tone of Mustang’s voice was warning him, and Ed glanced at him, blushing furiously, before he looked away.

“Uh, sorry.” He said, and looked around the crate, finding it rather hard to look at any where but Mustang. Ed sighed, taking his attention off his awkwardly growing boner, “Fuck, Mustang, I-I can’t breathe. I can’t do this. I need to get out of here! I need to leave! I can’t take it anymore!” Ed rambled pulling on his wrists but it was no use, “Please! Fuck, just get me out of here!”

“Ed stop, you were fine just a second ago. Everything’s going to be okay.” Mustang cooed, his voice oddly soothing and Ed soaked in the words, refusing to admit that they had calmed him so much.

Ed chewed on his lip, “I just need to get out of here. Al’s gonna worry, and I’m gonna start freaking out, and-”

Ed didn’t know how it happened. All he knew was one second he was sitting on Mustang’s thighs, and the next, their equally hard dicks were pressed roughly together. Ed let out a strange whimpering noise and Mustang’s eyes widened. It was the next second that Ed remembered vividly. Mustang stared at him, and for a moment his cheeks had a pink colour, while Ed’s were flaming. It was in that moment that Mustang grabbed the front of Ed’s shirt, and pulled him down into a rough, desperate kiss.

The small moan that slipped from Ed’s throat as their lips crashed was more than a little embarrassing, but any embarrassment was thrown out the window. Ed felt Mustang press upwards against him, and the next moan was louder, “Ah, fuck.” Ed moaned, breathing as heavily as Mustang, though no other words were shared.

The kiss was heated to say the least, Mustang’s tongue swept across Ed’s lip as his hand moved to Ed’s hip and pushed him down to grind further down on him. The gasp that action got allowed Mustang to slip his tongue into Ed’s mouth as Ed began to harden more and more within the confines of his tight pants. He could feel Mustang too, just as hard, and panting just as desperately between their kisses. The few spare noises he made were like music to Ed’s ears, sending shocks straight to his crotch.

Tongue exploring his mouth, Ed swirled his around Mustang’s, rutting his hips down against him as he felt Mustang’s fingers dig into his hip. Ed’s hands became fists as he moaned lightly, feeling the tightness of his pants beginning to hurt his now throbbing dick.

“Fuck, Mustang, ah.” Ed said breathlessly, pulling back as Mustang swept his bangs out of his face, staring up at the blushing blonde.

Mustang panted, “Call me Roy.” The words came out as more of a command, and Ed bit his lip, diving back into a kiss and feeling Roy bite his lip.

Ed let his hands run through Mustang’s hair, as his hands fumbled with Ed’s zipper. Heart pounding in his ears, lungs struggling to draw in enough air, he pulled away. Everything felt hot, and Ed’s mind began to blur. Ed looked down as Mustang reached into his pants, letting out a soft sigh when he felt Ed’s hard cock, “Ah, R-Roy!” Ed felt his dick twitch as Mustang began to pump it in his hand. Ed’s legs tightened unintentionally on Mustang’s hips as his actions sped up.

“Fucking hell, Ed…” Mustang sighed, and as his name tumbled of his tongue, Ed bit his lip and kissed him again.

Whining a bit as Mustang let him go, he glanced down to see him move to undo his own pants. Ed kissed down his neck, feeling his hot breath fan over Mustang’s skin as he let out a sigh. Leaning back and looking down, Ed’s eyes widened, “Fuck…” He moaned, watching Mustang take both his and Ed’s dick in his hand, stroking them at the same time as Ed’s knees shook with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Roy.” Ed said, nuzzling his face in the crook of Mustang’s neck as his thumb ran over the head of Ed’s dick, spreading precum over the top of it.

The moans that tumbled from Ed’s lips faded into the background as he bucked his hips into Roy’s hand. Mustang bit his lip, struggling to keep his composure. Ed’s eyes glossed over, his cheeks burning as he felt like the crate was getting smaller, though the panic he had felt earlier was overridden by the immense pleasure of Mustang sucking the small patch of skin above his collar bone. Every small noise he made only drove him further on as precum dripped from the head of his dick.

Breaths mixed together as gasps filled the air, mixing with the smell of wood, sweat, and sex, the sound of rattling chains accompanying the sound of their sloppy kisses. Ed’s hands made fists as he felt every movement Roy made bring him closer to the edge. The warmth spreading through him increased, coiling in his stomach as he heard Mustang let out a low moan, and he knew there was no way he could hold off anymore.

Panting and staring down at Mustang with dilated pupils, and reddened cheeks, Ed gasped, “R-Roy I’m so close!” He moaned out, and Mustang bit his lip, pulling Ed into a kiss as his hand upped it’s speed around their cocks.

Mustang stared up at Ed as he pulled away, dark eyes clouded over with lust, “Cum, Ed.” He said, his voice whispering above Ed’s lips in a sultry tone that didn’t give Ed much room to argue.

Ed didn’t need to be told twice and he buried his face in Mustang’s neck and moaned loudly, cum shooting out out of his dick, and Ed’s eyes shutting tightly. “Fuck yes! R-Roy, Roy, Roy! Mnah, fuck!”

As soon as his name tumbled from Ed’s lips in such a blissfully wrecked way, Mustang let out a low moan, his face contorting with pleasure as he came, pumping through his and Ed’s orgasm, “Oh god, Ed, fucking hell.”

The next few minutes were just soft kisses, lingering stares, and catching their breaths. Mustang zipped up their pants, and surprisingly for Ed, he didn’t feel embarrassed or awkward at all. He just felt tired, and oddly content.

“That was interesting.” Mustang said, looking down at the cum covering himself and Ed.

Ed kissed him, “I’ve been waiting so long to do that.” He said quietly, the confession a bit embarrassing, and Mustang smirked, wrapping his arms around him.

“Me too.” He said, and Ed relaxed on top of him, his head resting on his chest, and his arms relaxed on either side of him.

It was the same position he had woken up in.

~~~

Alphonse walked into the warehouse cautiously, standing beside Hawkeye and Hughes as they looked around.

“Where could they be?!”

“Alphonse, please calm down. We’ll find them both soon.” Hughes said, and looked around at the tall stacks of crates.

“It’s almost been 8 hours! I’ll calm down when I know my brother is safe!”

Nothing stuck out in particular, not a single crate out of place. Hughes looked around, watchful and attentive eyes scanning for any abnormalities, and as soon as he spotted one, he smiled. There was a single crate that stuck out towards the back. Matching the size and shape of the ones around it, though this particular crate not only had a sheet strewn over it, there was not a spec of dust on it. All of the other crates were filled with old bits of machinery parts, and covered in dust. This one was new, or had at least been moved recently.

Walking over, Alphonse spotted the same unusual bits about the crate and with a swift clap placed his hands on the ground and the crate’s top unhinged, Hawkeye moved in to lift it up and the three gasped at the sight. _They aren’t dead_ , Alphonse noticed this as he saw Ed breathing softly. Ed was asleep on top of General Mustang, who’s arms were wrapped around him in a protective manner. Head on his chest, and straddling his lap, Ed looked peaceful, and Mustang was out cold too.

“Wow, not exactly what I was expecting.” Hughes said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, with an amused look in those green eyes.

Al smiled and knelt down, shaking his brother’s shoulder lightly. Ed’s tired eyes opened softly before wincing at the bright sunlight coming in from the large warehouse hangar door. As Ed began to sit up, Mustang’s hands gripped his shirt unwilling to let him go as he opened his eyes. Quickly noticing his surroundings, his hands immediately let go and Ed sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning you two! It sure looked comfy in there.” Hughes said, and Ed sent him a glare before looking at Alphonse.

“Al! Can you get these fucking chains off me please?” Ed asked, sounding more polite than Al had expected, especially considering the profanities.

Al smiled, “Of course.” Al clapped and touched the crate, watching the chains release both him and the General.

Ed took Al’s offered hand to help him stand, and stepped out of the crate as Alphonse raised his eyebrows at the strange stains at the bottom of his shirt, “Really, Brother?” Al asked, and Ed blushed, pulling his jacket closed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said embarrassedly, and looked up as Mustang grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers with a smile.

“You still need to write a report on how you managed to get us into such a situation.” Mustang said, and began walking with him, the movement so natural as the two seemed to relax.

“ _Me_?! That was all you, Roy! I’m not-”

The two continued to talk and Al stood there and watched the two of them walk off, hand in hand, slightly shocked. _Roy_? One night they spent in a box together, chained up, and this was the result? Al had expected Ed to have killed Mustang, not start being so... close to him. He watched Ed smile and laugh as the two walked out, and with the sun behind them it looked like a picture, in all honesty. Ed was his brother, the only real family Al had left, and while he knew Ed wouldn’t be able to take care of his little brother forever, the sudden realization in that moment stung a bit. His 20 year old brother was finally growing up in a way he hadn’t been able to when he had to watch over Al. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Suddenly, he saw Ed stop and glance back, “Are you comin’, Al?” He asked sounding a bit confused, and Al felt the widest, proudest smile cover his face.

Ed would never leave him behind.

“Yes, Brother.”

~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it as much as I did!


End file.
